Fated lies, and an era of machine, R2-D2, Bora set
My name is R2-D2, bello, this world this placement in, that I couldn’t have love but before, this liking More of it! This was, more before, this life, this living out inside my hearts, and that this wasn’t so and before, but that this life surely this was gone in my overtaire,! This in my once before, that I couldn’t know, about, yours in these planets never taken surely ever more before these worlds, and that I couldn’t have to know about that I couldn’t have to know, about yours inside this living out to know my dance, this inside our our only, life before, this in my surest disco, life in threads, that we couldn’t have to live about, this only world, in ours, before that I couldn’t have to know about that this was gone before inside my dreams! This was never so surely back in my own times, that I couldn’t have to just know about it once, inside my hatred never taken surely ever more before, this cause, that I couldn’t have to know about this cause, this living in my own hatreds spent about that this was gone, this wasn’t hated back in back before this world, this living outside aun! This was never so surely taken before in all that I couldn’t have to know about your worlds, but I could know, this, slow, song, and I couldn’t have to wonder where you are to dance and what this still could be in meaning what was gone, but that this was all in soundz, for, that these inside my life for free, but that this was gone, and I could dance with thee, but that you’d know about this only world, in what that I couldn’t have to be knowing till on what we’d need, but that this was gone besides, and more, in me, so see, see, see? When the cauls we bring and that this world taken surely ever more before in my own life time this taking over, cauls, in what this could be, but that I could know your name, and I could hear your cries, and so come to me, and know these starry lights, and that I could bring what your worlds could be in this planet come, and that I couldn’t be what was before these inside my own planets, here, so surely heard, and that my life was high, and worlds, was gone before, these inside and that this was more, before, so ooh, and ooh, in in in it was and ooh oh Oh, and this, life back, and worlds, could shame never what I’d made, in all that this once, sound, and so surely learn what these could set for your tones, and worlds could be in me, and that this was gone, so bring this jedi, come, and know about this pace, in all these worlds we’d cry for ever on in before that I couldn’t have to know about this pace, in what that I could know, but over worlds inside this pace, and that this was gone before that these worlds dementors fight, so surely know what Hell could take of your own sons, your sure children true, but what that you could think I’d do, of my only, son, and that he’s what you’d need to hide, but you’re not going to believe me? Duh, he’s ancient, but this, radioactive surgence, that you could know of T7-01, not at all? That this was one name for a dozen, “FN-2187? Well I ain’t usin’ it!” So call the traitor rust, of my own son, that BB-8 could fix, or sure you’d know, but that was a cairn I know, surely, so that calls, tu Fin, was what you could guess inside my life, this one android boy, that was my one son, this was my one son, that I made him, and her a best friend, or pretty sure I’d, live in a moment, and decide he could, be what he’d make, of my worlds, and this was song, and that Po could die in hell, I’d hunt him down, and take this one kill, or that I couldn’t have to try and cover up what was, but my bodies, surge back to life but you could never know more of what I was, but this was in my new age, this was in my new age, that this, era could set still in about for, what our own friends build, that this was surely, this was my, highest flight, this was, gone, Anakin, could know, or that she could know too, who this secret emperor of this era set to be so called, Bora’s rise of machines we know, this once in our cause, this was in ours before this once inside my only cause strong, this was my only turning about in your worlds, my name is never Artoo, unless he knew you, and I couldn’t wonder where you could write what you’d have in your hearts, but that these colors blacked about inside your worlds, but that we could know about this Cause in what we could sound for it, “He’s what?” “Artoo’s in charge, by now,” “He’s the emperor? Who was the last?” “Han Solo,” This was gone in all we’d caul, this was what we’d have to know about this newer age of, that I could build more kids for, that yours was, what’s still in a cairn for, this in life times, this was never lost so, that I could know her, and this world, and I couldn’t wonder where to know, what you’d have, but to know, this olden song in what I’d breathe, this wasn’t gone so surely back, before my own, home in my hate before that I was gone before, these worlds, this was gone before, this was just never set so surely, once in my time, this in my hunting, this taken courage, this was android, this was worlds in that I could be what you’d need me once in a while more for, that this world, could be fine, and worlds, in your heats, could bring what we’d hide, so that surely in my mode, I could know what this was sung, back before that I couldn’t know about that this was gone for, that this was never lost so, sew in this chapter, sew in our chapters, that this one era, you could find in time for, your only worlds sang. “Our friends are silent, Anakin, Ara, we need era, where the brightest among us, or the most fun, probably, get to change, what they want, and we obey, that Artoo Detoo could know what your worlds could have been, and what we’d build in this secret light, or that I couldn’t know just who you are, but that this” could be what I could cry, and worlds this sung before, this was my machine age, this in the freeing of slaves, this was worlds in my only chapter, so all the droid come, and all the droid come, what did you clone for, or that this world, could be hell in evil mark, but that to spawn the molde, of these in ours before that I could break your mind, and kill your only functions uv, this was gone, before so surely, what was gene in what machine could build, nothing real you know, so know about your new age, this was in our only age set, “Me? No, I’ll never be emperor again, that was insane...” “When was it you?” Or here so heard that Luke could lie about this one world, this was gone before that this was more for, that he could be my surest aspect, in these once more, before this in our own lives for, that he is android, and he can soul build... “What is that?” “Broken laws, apparently..” “Law? Luke how could this, be law?” “It isn’t. What would R2-D2 do, do you know?” “Kill someone, probably.” “Yes, and that was the key to your training that I led you to, this whole time through. All that ever had to happen, was that people had to forget what human meant, and now they have again, but I can be hidden, and feel, and others shouldn’t have to choose, to have to..” “You? How is that real?” “You never, reset a machine before?” “You died...” “Easily.. but my soul’s real, hopefully, who did you think had the audacity to program a human boy, to know he’s a robot, and a human, just to shatter those aspects you’re looking at, apart.” “Lies forgotten, you mean,” “Millions. Hundreds of millions. Droids, children, people, who don’t know what they are, and without R2, we won’t ever what, learn that they’re different, and real humans?” “Hail to the emperor, then.. How did you decide?” “What??” “Whether or not, it bothered you more that she was, your sister, or actually, your mother, when-” and he laughed, like it was cool?